Teen titans: Raven's Rabbit Problem
by ToHellAndBack
Summary: Mumbo is back! Bad news for the titans.


Hi this a new story i have.

* * *

_Chapter One_

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted yet again as he swung his Bo Staff at their latest criminal, Mumbo. Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven followed shortly after, using their own powers to their disposal. It was midnight and Mumbo thought it was a great idea to rob Jump City's bank. The streets were deserted and cold winds chilled the October night air. Mumbo dodged Robin's attacks and kicked him to the ground.

"I'm sorry Robin, but I didn't want to leave you hanging like this!" Mumbo then pulled a multi-coloured hankercheif that was knotted together out of his sleeve and tied Robin upside down on top of a lamp post. Robin's angry cries were muffled through the bonds that held his whole body together, except from the top part of his head, which left his mask, nose and hair untouched.

"Why you little!" Cyborg then charged at Mumbo with his Sonic Cannon blasting, followed by Starfire throwing her Starbolts and Beast Boy in his Jaguar form.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" A huge cage then fell on top of them, the latch closing shut. Beast Boy changed back to his human form, frantically trying to find a way out.

"Hey! I'm a wild animal, I'm supposed to be free! Like Free Willy! BE FREE WILLY! BE FREE!" Beast Boy then changed into a whale, taking up the whole space of the cage.

"BB!" Cyborg cried out, his body squished against the cage, "Get your fat blubber out of my face man!"

"I must agree with friend Cyborg! You are the squashing of me, correct?" Starfire muffled out while pinned against the cage.

Beast Boy then quickly changed back to his human form, a sheepish grin on his features. "Errr... Oops?" He looked at Starfire who was now trying to blast her way out of the cage, then at Cyborg. He looked furious and was now advancing towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy quickly changed into a sheep, and with a bleat, ran for his very life.

"Come back here you little grass stain!" Cyborg gave chase and the two ran around the cage, Beast Boy running frantically with Cyborg trying to catch up.

Raven rolled her eyes, she was standing in the blackness of a dark alley, watching the whole event. "Boys.." She thought before silently slipping through the shadows in her raven form. Mumbo laughed like a maniac, which he is, but stopped abruptly when he felt an ice cold presence from behind him. He quickly spun around to come face to face with Raven, her eyes locked with his in a death glare.

"Awww, is Raven still angry from what happened two nights ago?" Everything stopped. Starfire stopped blasting the cage with her Starbolts. Cyborg stopped chasing Beast Boy and Beast Boy stopped running away. Even Robin stopped struggling against his bonds and gave Raven a horrified look.

He remembered that night, he would never forget it, the night Mumbo and Raven were locked in a furious battle for the better magician. Mumbo then sucked them all into his enchanted hat, they were split up from Raven while falling down the hat's vortex. When they finally found her, Mumbo had turned her into a white rabbit. Mumbo then did the same with the rest of them, he turned them into animals.

Robin remembered it like it was a second ago, Mumbo changed him into a monkey, Starfire a cat, Cyborg a bear in a tutu and Beast Boy into a lampshade since he could already turn into animals. Mumbo then used them as attractions in his magic act, in the end Raven pulled a more cleaver trick and helped them escape his hat of magic.

He was then taken away by the police, but by the looks of it they didn't do a good job of keeping him behind bars. After the whole event Beast Boy and Cyborg kept teasing Raven about how she looked when she was a rabbit. Starfire didn't help either by keep commenting on how cute and cuddly she looked.

After many death glares and threats, Robin finally got them all to shut up, she gave him a silent thank you through their mind meld (You know, the one from the episode Haunted) and a small smile before setting off to her room. He remembered her thanking him for being the only one who didn't make fun of her, Raven thanking someone? Smiling! He permenantly kept that memory engraved into his very soul, they were so hard to come by.

The next day she told everyone to never speak of it again or she would impale them and leave them to burn in hell for all eternity. They all knew it was an empty threat, but they weren't to sure. So ever since then it was never mentioned, until now.

"Don't go there Mumbo, for your sake and ours..." Robin silently thought. He watched on, curious to see how this would turn out.

Raven remembered back too, she would never forget it. "Mention anything Mumbo, and I'll blast you to another dimension!" Mumbo grinned like the mad man he was.

"Okay, I won't mention it, I'll do it!"

"WHAT!"

"MUMBO JUMBO!" In a blinding flash of light, Raven stood there... in rabbit form. "AHAHAHA!" Mumbo started to laugh uncontrollably. "You will see Raven, I added a little extra into that spell, you will only change back when you find true love's first kiss!" Mumbo then started to laugh even more. "I'm so evil that I added a stupid fairy tale twist to it! Genius I tell you! Genius!" With that said, Mumbo quickly ran off, money bags in hand. "See you Titans later! AHAHAHAHA!"

A few seconds later the Titans all looked over at Raven, she had her back turned from them, her white ears flopped down, a sign of something bad, they were not sure. She had shrunk considerably, she barely reached their knee's now. Robin watched in horror at what Mumbo had done.

He knew Raven pretty well, this was something really serious for her. Suddenly fury surged through his veins, none like any other. The very thought of what Mumbo had done to her drove him crazy like never before. He screamed his head off, thrashing furiously against his bonds, if his shouts were not muffled you would of heard outrageous curse words and screams for Mumbo's very soul.

"Hey Robin, Chill! Raven! Can ya get Robin down before he kill's himself!" Cyborg looked over at Raven. She slowly turned around, her bunny features coming into view, her ears were flopped downwards because of anger. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire took one look into her eyes and immediately reeled backwards, in fear of her wrath.

Without a word, Raven hopped towards Robin who was now deathly silent, he watched her with fear as she looked into his masked eyes. She then noticed they were all fearing her, why? She looked into a shop window and stared at her reflection. It showed a white rabbit with a cloak, normal as normal can be under the certain situation, until she saw that she had four glowing red eyes. She quickly surpressed her anger before it could get out of hand, she slowly opened her eyes again. Two amathyst eyes stared back, just how it should be, minus the rabbit body of course.

She heard the others exhaling deep relief, one of them muffled. She then remembered Robin... ROBIN! Her ears were now upright, as she turned back to her normal emotionless self. With great difficulty she climbed to the top of the lamp post and untied the bonds that held Robin to the top bar. As he fell to the ground, he managed to grab a birdarang and slash threw the bonds before doing a front flip and landing gracefully on the ground.

Robin then looked up to see Raven trying to climb back down the lamp post. "Why doesn't she fly?" He thought. He then smacked himself mentally. "DUH! She doesn't have her powers now!" Robin then heard a small scream, he quickly looked up to see Raven had slipped and was now plummeting towards him.

Robin dived and caught her just before she hit the ground. She was so small in his arms, it was almost like cradling a baby, except the baby was a rabbit that could kill at a hundred paces if angered. He looked down at her, her eyes were tightly shut, just waiting to feel the impact of the concrete. Her little pink nose was scrunched up, just waiting for extreme pain. Her whiskers twitched once or twice and her ears sometimes perked up or down, depending on her mood. At the moment they were flat down, waiting for a hit. Her rabbit feet were curled up just like her arms, in a protective pose.

Her face slowly went back to normal as did her arms, legs and ears. She slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with a smiling boy wonder. "He saved me..." She thought in bewilderment, she then noticed Robin holding her like a baby. Robin looked at his arms then back at Raven. He quickly put her down and stepped away from her, a sheepish grin implanted on his face, along with a beet red blush.

Raven quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she remembered the others. She hopped over to the cage and unhooked the latch. Starfire came rushing out and gave Raven a bone breaking hug. "Oh friend Raven! You are of the fluffies!"

Raven growled in the back of her throat. "The WHAT..."

Cyborg quickly pried her from Starfire's arms.

"Never mind what she said Raven, come on lets get back to the tower to think about this."

Robin walked over just as Cyborg and the others began the short walk back to the tower.

"Wait up!" Raven called out. Her short legs couldn't keep up with the long strides of her team mates. She had to literally run to keep up with them.

Robin stopped as did the others shortly after.

Robin then realised something. A great idea came into his head.

"Hey Raven, we will all get Mumbo to reverse the spell that he put on you, but in the mean time, someone's got to help you around the tower now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can hardly pick up a glass of water now, let alone reach the sink! Your powerless!"

Raven thought about this and reluctantly agreed.

"I'll do it." Robin's head was congratulating him on his ingenius idea. By doing this he would get to know Raven better and get her to come out of her room more often.

"Oh goodie..." Raven rolled her eyes as Robin chuckled at her sarcastic comment. He had to admit that he respected her for her calmness. Any normal person would have went on an anger tantrum knowing that they could only turn human again with love's first kiss.

They all started to walk again, Raven yet again struggling behind. She then got an idea. She gathered all of her speed to catch up with Robin and hopped onto his right shoulder.

"WHOA! Raven! Don't do that!" She gave the tineist of grins, but a grin was still a grin, a very valuable one coming from Raven. Robin was awestruck at how beautiful she looked when she smiled even the slightest. "Raven, I'm surprised how easily you let me ...look out for you," He chose his words carefully at that point, "So why did you agree so easily?" He asked her as they, or he, walked on.

"Easy, boy wonder. One, Beast Boy would annoy me constantly with his crap ass jokes, two, if Cyborg ran out of meat he would make me into a rabbit pie and three, Starfire would dress me up and cuddle me calling me a "fluffie." She shuddered as she said the last word.

Robin chuckled as she explained the reason's to him. He looked carefully at her expression, emotionless. He then looked into her eyes. He saw pain, misery, anger, regret, sadness, hate and sorrow. He looked at her ears, they were flopped with extreme sadness and hurt. He felt pity for her, with everything she had to go through, it just wasn't fair before, but now... He decided to help her as much as he could.

"Don't worry Raven, I... WE will help you through this. I'll tell the others to not make fun of you, if that helps at all."

"How do you know how I feel like?" She asked threatningly. Robin was going to say her eyes, but what if she then covered them up? How would he ever get through to her? The others always asked how he got through to her, he never told them. If they couldn't convince her to come outside or do something, it was him to convince her. He understood her, but she never understood that he did. SHE was the one who didn't understand. He instead of saying your eyes and ears decide to just say the one.

"It was your ears." He said. She carefully watched him, it was as if she was searching his soul, he looked down with nervousness. She then looked into his masked eyes, he looked into her violet ones. They slowly started to inch forward, like a magnet was pulling them. Just before they kissed, they both realised what they were doing and quickly turned away. They both blushed a deep crimson and stayed silent on the walk back towards the Titans Tower.

When they got home Robin and Raven went to Raven's room. So, she could change her clothes.


End file.
